Feu passionnel
by Lawkyrie
Summary: Et si lors de leur combat à la Vallée de la Fin, Hashirama n'avait pas tué Madara ? Et s'ils ressentaient plus que de l'amitié et du respect l'un pour l'autre ? WARNING : Lemon, yaoi


**Hello ! Je vous présente un OS sur un couple que j'aime particulièrement et que, je trouve, on voit assez peu dans le fandom ! Je parle du Hashirama x Madara !**

 **Je vous demanderai d'être indulgent, car il s'agit de mon premier lemon ... Du coup, je suis un peu stressée ^^"**

 **Bref, n'oubliez de me laisser un petite review pour me donner votre avis et/ou des conseils !**

 **Dernière précision, Madara est sans doute légèrement OOC ...J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop ^^"**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Madara se réveilla difficilement. Son corps et sa tête lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il essaya de se relever, mais une douleur abominable à la poitrine l'en empêcha. Dans un grognement, il se recoucha sur le sol froid. Son regard analysa rapidement les alentours avant de se poser au plafond. Visiblement, il se trouvait dans une grotte. En prenant en compte cet élément ainsi que l'atroce souffrance qu'il ressentait au moindre geste, il parvint à cette conclusion :

\- « Je ne suis pas mort. »

L'évidence était là, devant ses yeux, mais il avait un peu de mal à y croire … Après tout, son dernier souvenir consistait à avoir été empalé par le katana de son ennemi. Alors comment pouvait-il encore être en vie ? Au vu des bandages sur sa poitrine, quelqu'un l'avait sans aucun doute secouru. Et l'Uchiha pensait exactement savoir _qui_ avait fait ça…

\- « Content de voir que tu es réveillé, Madara » retentit une voix.

Quand on parlait du loup … Les yeux toujours rivés au plafond, deux simples mots sortirent de la bouche du blessé :

\- « Pourquoi, Hashirama ? »

Car, oui, qui d'autre que le chef du clan Senju, son plus vieil ami, sa némésis, aurait pu l'amener jusque dans cette grotte et le soigner ?

\- « Pourquoi quoi ? » répondit-il en s'asseyant contre la paroi de la caverne, lui faisant désormais face.

Grinçant des dents, Madara fit un effort monstrueux pour adopter la même posture que le Senju. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs sur le point de l'aider, mais le regard qu'il lui lança l'en dissuada rapidement.

\- « Ne fais pas l'idiot » dit-il, une fois installé contre sa paroi. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas achevé ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

\- « Tu es mon meilleur ami, Madara. Je suis incapable de te tuer »

Le silence se fit dans la grotte. Les deux amis-ennemis se contentaient de se fixer intensément pendant de longues minutes. Cependant, Madara fut le premier à détourner le regard pour le poser sur l'extérieur de la caverne. Il constata qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Même s'il avait été en état de marcher, le temps ne lui aurait pas permis d'aller très loin. On dirait que le ciel lui-même voulait le pousser à sa perte …

Il fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur Hashirama. Il n'y avait pas fait attention en se réveillant, mais, contrairement à lui, le Senju paraissait indemne, sans doute grâce à son ninjutsu médical. Seuls ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, laissant apparaître sa peau hâlée. Cette peau que Madara rêvait de sentir, de toucher, d'embrasser et d'y faire d'autres choses inavouables … Cette peau qu'il ne pourra sans aucun doute jamais posséder.

Peut-être que pour le Hokage, il n'était _que_ son meilleur ami, mais pour lui, il était bien plus … Il le haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait. Ces sentiments contradictoires l'agitaient depuis longtemps maintenant, à tel point qu'il avait fini par ne plus savoir comment se comporter avec celui qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis des années. Il ne le dira jamais, mais ce malaise constant qu'il avait fini par éprouver à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait avec Hashirama l'avait également décidé à quitter le village.

Il soupira et déclara d'une voix qui se voulait impassible :

\- « Je ne retournerai pas à Konoha »

\- « Mais pourquoi ? Que fais-tu de notre rêve ? »

\- « Notre rêve tu dis ? Mais, mon rêve est à présent complètement différent du tien Hashirama ! Tu refuses de me tuer ? Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Je reviendrai te combattre encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ce soit toi qui tombes !»

 _« Et que cessent enfin ces sentiments étranges qui me tourment »_ poursuivit-il intérieurement.

\- « Je ne te combattrai plus … mais tu ne peux pas me tuer, Madara, je le sais parfaitement. De plus, tu es en quelque sorte à ma merci actuellement »

\- « Que veux-tu dire par là ?! » grogna-t-il en tentant de se relever brusquement.

Une douleur fulgurante lui arracha un juron. Il haletait et, en jetant un œil aux bandages qui l'entouraient, il constata que leur couleur d'origine avait laissé place à un rouge carmin.

Immédiatement, le Senju se releva et vint le soigner.

\- « Tu devrais éviter les mouvements brusques. Tes blessures ne sont pas encore parfaitement cicatrisées. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du blessé lorsqu'il posa ses paumes sur son torse. La douce chaleur de ses mains se répandait petit à petit partout dans son corps. Le soulagement fut tel que Madara poussa un léger soupir de bien-être.

\- « Si tu souffrais tant, tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt » dit-il sévèrement. « Tu es toujours aussi borné ! »

\- « Et toi tu es toujours aussi naïf pour croire que j'allais me plaindre ! »

Un mince sourire se forma sur les lèvres du Shodai. Bien que les circonstances soient tout à fait différentes, cet échange lui rappelait leurs jeunes années d'insouciance quand leurs noms de famille importaient peu.

Continuant ses soins, il observa son ''patient''. Sa peau était si blanche ! Le contraste avec la sienne sautait aux yeux, comme quoi même au niveau du physique, ils s'opposaient. Il continua de détailler plus en profondeur son vieil ami, se fichant quelque peu que celui-ci remarque son inspection. Le torse puissant de Madara se soulevait à un rythme plus ou moins régulier et chaque inspiration du blessé les rapprochait un peu plus. Hashirama avait tellement envie de toucher cette peau si blanche, de la caresser, de la mordiller, de la-

\- « Hashirama, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » entendit-il, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

Il rougit légèrement en se rendant compte qu'il avait fini depuis un bout de temps de soigner la blessure et que ses mains, comme mues de leur propre volonté, avaient commencé à parcourir les abdominaux de l'Uchiha.

Madara, lui, suffoquait. Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte d'ici, sinon il ne répondrait plus de rien. Les caresses du Senju avait réveillé un feu en lui et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'éteindre. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il s'allongea sur la pierre froide et se concentra uniquement sur la sensation de fraîcheur dans son dos.

Cependant, il constata que les paumes sur son torse ne s'étaient pas retirées. Il leva un regard interrogatif vers Hashirama, qui lui rendit. De longues minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles les deux hommes se regardèrent, attendant quelque chose.

Soudain, le Shodai, dans un élan de folie sans doute, se mit à califourchon sur Madara.

\- « Bon sang, Hashirama, mais que- »

Le phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand les mains étrangères commencèrent à remonter doucement vers lui. Lentement, très lentement, elles atteignirent ses clavicules, puis son cou et s'arrêtèrent sur son visage.

\- « Reviens à Konoha avec moi, Madara »

Le feu qui lui dévorait les tripes se fit plus violent qu'auparavant. L'Uchiha le maudit pour lui faire ressentir de telles sensations.

\- « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'obstines-tu autant ? »

Pour toute réponse, le Senju se pencha peu à peu jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart. La respiration des deux hommes s'accéléra imperceptiblement, l'environnement disparut petit à petit … Chacun ne voyait que l'autre.

C'est presque naturellement que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le baiser se fit d'abord timide, tendre et un peu joueur. Rapidement, la cadence augmenta et l'échange se fit plus fièvreux, plus violent. Madara mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Hashirama, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri. Il sourit tout en continuant de l'embrasser et bientôt ils furent contraints de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- « Voilà pourquoi. » rit le Hokage en essuyant la légère trace de sang qu'avait provoqué la morsure. Son visage se fit plus sérieux. « Je t'aime, Madara ».

Cette annonce lui provoqua un choc. Il pensait qu'après ça, son feu interne se calmerait. Pourtant, le brasier ardent brûlant à l'intérieur de Madara ne s'éteignit pas. Au contraire, il ne fit que prendre encore plus d'ampleur. L'idée tentatrice d'inverser leurs positions vint prendre place dans son esprit, mais malheureusement son état ne lui permettrait jamais de tels gestes, ou du moins, il aimait à le croire. Il soupira intérieurement … Il en attendait beaucoup trop.

Il pensait que le Senju allait à présent se relever, mais il n'en fit rien. Soudain, il sentit une pression sur son entre-jambe, mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Hashirama fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Son autre main martyrisant un de ses tétons, la respiration de Madara devint saccadée.

\- « On dirait que je ne te laisse pas indifférent » chuchota le Shodai, tout en concentrant ses baisers dans son cou pour le laisser respirer.

\- « Hashi…rama » articula-t-il. « Je refuse … hmm … de perdre une seconde fois contre toi dans la même journée … »

Poursuivant ses caresses, le Senju sourit avant d'embrasser le coin de ses lèvres. _Toujours aussi borné_ pensa-t-il.

\- « Il ne s'agit pas d'un combat, Madara, mais juste de toi et moi. »

Sur ces paroles, ses lèvres quittèrent le visage de son meilleur ami pour migrer plus bas. Sa bouche s'attaquant à l'autre téton, il continuait de stimuler l'entre-jambe de l'Uchiha, qui, sans surprise, réagissait. Alors, sa deuxième main lâcha sa prise et vint aider la première à détacher le pantalon de Madara.

Une fois débarrassé du bout de tissu, Hashirama se releva pour admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Les joues rouges et les yeux luisants dans l'obscurité de la grotte, la poitrine de Madara se soulevait à un rythme rapide. Un léger grognement franchit ses lèvres lorsque le Shodai frôla son sexe d'une main aérienne. Il recommença ce petit manège plusieurs fois, accentuant les bruits qui sortaient de la bouche de son amant. Soudain, il le prit entièrement en main et commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient.

Ouvrant subitement les yeux qu'il avait mi-clos, Madara attrapa l'autre main de son amant.

\- « Cesse cette folie » dit-il, en grinçant suite au mouvement qu'il venait de faire.

\- « La seule folie, ici, c'est ton refus d'admettre que tu aimes ça, Madara »

Il le regarda dans les yeux quelques instants. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si le Senju cherchait à le manipuler et si toutes ses actions jusqu'à présent étaient sincères. Non, en réalité, il _savait_ qu'il était sincère, Hashirama étant trop naïf pour le manipuler, mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Ça lui paraissait impossible. Et pourtant, la cause des flammes qui le torturaient était là, devant lui, prêt à lui donner du plaisir …

Ni une ni deux, l'Uchiha prit deux des doigts bronzés de son compagnon en bouche. Il les lécha tendrement, sensuellement, de haut en bas, avant de les relâcher et de déclarer d'un ton qui se voulait nonchalant :

\- « Autant faire ça jusqu'au bout … »

Le Hokage sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de lui soulever les jambes pour faciliter son accès à son intimité. Tout en continuant ses mouvements de va-et-vient, il inséra d'abord un doigt, le fit un peu bouger pour écarter les chairs avant de rentrer le deuxième. Sous tous ces assauts, les légers soupirs et grognements de Madara s'étaient transformés en gémissements aux sonorités délicieuses pour le Shodai.

Sentant que son amant était au bord de la rupture, il accéléra la cadence sur sa verge ainsi que dans son intimité.

\- « Hashirama… je … vais … aaah »

Sans avoir pu terminer sa phrase, l'Uchiha s'était libéré dans la main du Senju. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon … Il comptait se relever pour aller se soulager lorsque brusquement, il se sentit tomber sur le côté.

\- « Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça ? » haleta Madara.

Les retourner tous les deux lui avait demandé un effort proche du supplice, mais à présent, c'est lui qui dominait Hashirama. Sentant que celui-ci était loin d'être soulagé, il détacha doucement son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, dévoilant le membre dressé du Hokage.

Toujours dans des gestes lents pour s'éviter des souffrances inutiles, Madara s'assit progressivement sur la virilité de son amant. Sifflant de douleur à cause de la taille de l'engin, il réussit néanmoins à s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde, provoquant un gémissement des plus plaisants chez son compagnon.

Ils restèrent un instant tous les deux immobiles. Leur combat ne constituait déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir, car leur amour l'un pour l'autre avait pris le dessus sur leurs sentiments respectifs.

Soudain, Madara commença à bouger ses hanches, ce qui provoqua un gémissement de plaisir chez le Senju. Ses mouvements se firent d'abord lents et mesurés afin que Hashirama s'habituent à son rythme. Puis petit à petit, il accéléra … ou du moins, il voulut accélérer, mais sa blessure à la poitrine vint le rappeler à l'ordre. Il grimaça de douleur et sa main se crispa sur son bandage. Voyant son état, Hashirama inversa à nouveau leur position.

\- « Je t'avais dit d'éviter les mouvements brusques ! » dit-il en approchant ses lèvres de celles de Madara.

Le Shodai recommença alors de lents allers-retours tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Cependant, il passa rapidement à la vitesse supérieure. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs doigts s'entremêlaient, leurs gémissements s'élevaient et leurs respirations s'accéléraient.

Soudain, l'Uchiha lâcha une plainte un peu plus aigüe que les autres. Le Senju ne douta pas qu'il avait trouvé le point faible de son ami. Replaçant une mèche rebelle, il lui sourit avant de taper à nouveau sur sa prostate, lui arrachant une nouvelle plainte. Il continua à faire quelques mouvements de reins jusqu'à ce que Madara se déverse sur lui-même.

Cette vision des plus excitantes eut raison d'Hashirama, car quelques va-et-vient plus tard, ce fut son tour de se libérer à l'intérieur de son amant.

Pantelants, leurs cheveux collant à leur peau à cause de la sueur, les deux anciens ennemis étaient à présent couchés côte à côte.

Le silence se fit, uniquement interrompu par leurs lourdes respirations. Soudain, un rayon de soleil vint éclairer la grotte, illuminant les deux protagonistes.

\- « Hashirama … »

\- « Hmm ? »

\- « Je crois que je vais rentrer à Konoha avec toi. »

Un sourire aussi radieux que le ciel illumina le visage du Senju. Cette phrase possédait un double sens, il en avait bien conscience. Madara n'aurait pas pu trouver un meilleur moyen que ces quelques mots pour lui exprimer son amour …

\- « Ce serait une bonne chose, en effet »

Et c'est ainsi que leur rivalité se transforma en une histoire d'amour naissante ...

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Comment vous dire que j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire cet OS, d'un côté pour le lemon et ensuite pour obliger mon côté fangirl à se calmer xD**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Et n'oubliez pas : une review = un auteur sauvé de la déprime !**


End file.
